


My Guy

by riahchan



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic- Yumi, Kamatari, and karaoke at a Juupongatana BBQ. (Written in 1999)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guy

My Guy

[Yumi stands on stage at the annual Juupon Gatana Barbeque and Kareoke party. She is dressed in one of her normal off-the-shoulder kimonos, except that this one is green (matching her lipstick) and covered in sequin. Houji adjusts the lighting while Soujiro fixes the sound system. When all is ready, the music starts.]

Yumi: Nothing you could say

Can tear me away from my guy

Nothing you could do

'Cause I'm stuck like glue to my guy

[At this point, Yumi descends into the audience and starts singing to specific people. Houji guides the spotlight so that it follows her.]

I'm stickin to my guy like a stamp to a letter

Like the birds of a feather

We stick together

[She stops to put a hand on Hennya's cheek and tap him on the nose.]

I will tell you from the start

I can't be torn apart from my guy

[She moves on to Chou and ruffles his hair.

Suddenly, the spotlight moves back to the stage where Kamatari is standing with a mike and wearing a purple version of Yumi's outfit! Yumi steams as s/he begins singing.]

Kamatari: Nothing you can do

Could make me untrue to my guy

Nothing you could buy

Could make me tell a lie to my guy

[Kamatari steps down into the audience and walks through the on-lookers.]

I gave my guy my word of honor

To be faithful and I'm gonna

[S/he steps over to Usui and puts a teasing hand on his arm. He looks indignant.]

You best be believing

I won't be deceiving my guy

[Slinking over by Iwanbo, Kamatari gives him a not-so-gentle elbow in the stomach.

Yumi takes this chance to cut back into the song and the spotlight returns to her. From this point on, they take turns singing, all the while glaring daggers at each other.]

Y: As a matter of opinion I think he's tops

[Yumi touches one of Fuji' feet lightly.]

K: My opinion is he's the cream of the crop

[Kamatari pats the Old Guy (can't recall his name -_-;) on the head.]

Y: As a matter of taste to be exact

K: He's my ideal as a matter of fact

[Both singers turn to look at each other. You can almost see the sparks. They turn away quickly as if snubbing the other.]

Y: No muscle bound man could take my hand from my guy

[Yumi draws a flirtatious hand along Anji's arm.]

K: No handsome face could ever take the play of my guy

[Kamatari slides hir fingers through Soujiro's hair. He just smiles.]

Y: He may not be a movie star

But when it comes to bein' happy we are

K: There's not a man today

Who could take me away from my guy

[They cross the room and pass near each other. Growls can be heard.]

K: No muscle bound man could take my hand from my guy

[Kamatari gives Anji a light squeeze on the shoulder. He looks slightly put-off.]

Y: No handsome face could ever take the play of my guy

[Yumi puts her arm around Soujiro and strokes the cheek opposite her. He just smiles.]

K: He may not be a movie star

But when it comes to bein' happy we are

Y: There's not a man today

Who could take me away from my guy

[Both singers make their way back up to the stage.]

Y&K: There's not a man today

Who could take me away from my guy

[The music stops. The singers take one last glare at each other and walk off stage. The sounds of a rather violent cat-fight can be heard from the audience.

Somewhere in the back, Shishio laughs.]

Owari!

Sung by (I think) Mary Wells.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters so please don't sue.^_^

Author's Notes: This is just a random piece of silliness. I heard this song on the radio today and a picture of Yumi and Kamatari singing it popped into my head... so I thought I'd share.^_^ This is kind of a Juupon Gatana challenge fic (because it has to take place before they all meet up in Kyoto) but I'm not sure if it really qualifies (as it's a silly fic more than anything :)


End file.
